One out of Three Halfas
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Used to be Back To School, changed to a series of One Shots. Enjoy xxx Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Complete
1. Back To School

Today was going to be a bad day. Danny Fenton could feel it.

It has been two weeks since 15 year old Daniel "Danny" Fenton reveled himself as ghost hero "Danny Phantom".

After he showed the world, he, his friends and family got a quick ride home and Danny went to his room and asleep.

Every day since then, his phone has been ringing, his door has forever been chapping and his parents know the entire story. Other than that, the young hero hid in his house, only leaving for fights a week after the reveal.

Maddie and Jack believed that two weeks was enough time for people to calm down, so today Danny was going back to school.

Unfortunately, he did not believe that two weeks was enough time for everyone to calm down.

Maddie walked into her son's room and saw that her hero was still snoring his head of.

Maddie went closer to the bed and started to shake her son.

"Danny, sweetie, time to get up" she said. He moaned.

"But I just got to bed" he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Fifteen ghosts" Danny said as he sat up.

"Do you need something?" asked Maddie.

"No, it's fine, can you get out, I need to get ready for school" Maddie nodded and left.

15 minutes later, Danny jumped the last stair and ran into the kitchen. Maddie was finishing putting breakfast out. Jasmine sat at the table reading a book while Jack was messing about with a new weapon.

"You scared?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"Nope" said Danny, his mouth full of food.

"Good, I'm leaving in a minute, so if you want a lift, hurry up" said Jazz as she stood up and went to go get her bag. Danny followed her and lifted his bag from the couch.

They proceeded to go the door, where Danny turned himself invisible, and then got into the car.

They pulled up outside the school.

"Jazz" said Danny.

"Yes, Danny?" asked Jazz, getting out of the car.

"I'm scared" Danny mumbled and sunk into his seat.

"Danny, come on. Tucker will be there, and Sam..." Jazz was left hanging as on the word Sam, Danny ran from the car as if he had the box ghost on his tail.

Sam and Tucker were talking under the shade of a tree just outside the school when Danny showed up. He smiled at his friends and sat down beside Sam.

"So, what's it like being famous?" asked Sam.

"Nah, what's it like being Mayor Tuck?" Danny asked, in a bid to get Tucker off his case.

"I don't have to do any heavy work. They have two mayors. The main one and the ghost expert with the title of mayor. I am that mayor" said Tucker.

Sam and Danny nodded as the school bell rang.

They walked into the classroom, right at the door, Danny turned invisible and took his usual seat.

"Hey, I thought Danny was coming back today?" asked Kwan. Someone was about to answer when Mr Lancer walked in.

Danny turned himself visible and watched as his teacher entered the room. No one saw him. They were watching their teacher.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about today?" asked Mr Lancer as he leaned against his desk.

"About the ghost boy" called Paulina.

"Okay. Paulina say one fact about the Ghost Boy and we'll go round the class" said Mr Lancer.

"When he comes back to school, I'll make him my boyfriend and we will live happily ever after" said Paulina.

"When he comes back to school, I'll make an A-List" said Dash.

"I'll help him with his homework" said Mikey.

"I'll be his best friend" said Kwan.

"I'll be his sidekick" said Star

"I'll be sure to check the register before talking about another pupil" stated Danny and the class looked at him.

A silence enveloped the room, with most of the class blushing.

"Paulina, sorry I already have a girlfriend. Dash, I'd rather face Vlad than join the A-List. Mikey, I already have a tutor. Kwan, I already have a best friend and Star, there is already a team" said Danny and the bell rang.

The trio left the room.

"I feel today is going to be a good day" said Danny as he took Sam's hand. Tucker walked alongside them.

They were the original Team Phantom, and no matter their new statues, they were also be Team Phantom ( + Jazz).


	2. Sleep!

Title : Sleep!  
Characters : Danny F. / Jazz  
Summary : Danny has a busy night and goes downstairs for his very happy surprise.

* * *

Danny groaned at ten at night. He had just thrown himself in bed when his ghost sense went off.

He got up, got the box ghost and returned to bed.

"Danny, before you go to sleep, get your homework done!" his mother yelled upstairs. Danny groaned and moved to do his homework.

His ghost sense went off.

This happened all night. Homework, ghost, homework, ghost, homework, ghost. All night.

Danny walked downstairs the next morning.

"What are you doing up?" asked Jazz.

"Huh?" asked Danny.

"It is Saturday" said Jazz and she smiled when she saw Danny smiled, turn intangible and flew to his room.

Jazz crept upstairs and slowly opened her brothers bedroom door.

Danny was lying on his bed, one arm hanging over the edge and one leg hanging out of the duvet.

His hair was sticking up in all directions, his face buried into his pillow.

Jazz smiled and walked into the room.

She heard his quiet snores as she walked over to his window and closed his curtains.

She fixed his duvet and he curled up into it.

"Good morning, little brother" whispered Jazz as she left.


	3. Fight

Title : Fight  
Characters : Danny F.  
Summary : Danny fights ghost.

* * *

Danny was sitting in class, just staring at nothing when his ghost sense went off.

He raised his hand.

"Sir, I really gotta go" he said.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr Fenton, but I cannot allow you to do that" said Mr Lancer.

"But sir, when you gotta go, you gotta go" said Danny.

"I said Tough" said Mr Lancer and that was the end of discussion.

Danny's foot twitched and he bit his lower lip and silently counted.

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... " Danny thought when there was loud crash.

Sure enough, floating in front of him was Skulker.

Danny, as quick as a flash, grabbed an ecto gun from his left shoe and fired.

Danny shot once again. Skulker charged toward him, and Danny dropped the gun, and kicked him in the head with both legs.

Danny back flipped from Skulker's head.

He punched Skulker and within ten minutes, Skulker was sucked into a thermos.

Danny turned to see his class staring at him. He looked to his teacher.

"I said, when you gotta go, you gotta go."


	4. Paulina

TITLE : Paulina  
CHARACTERS : Paulina / Danny / Sam / Tucker  
SUMMARY : Paulina witnesses one of Phantoms fights and is the first person to get a glimpse of his friends.

* * *

People often talk about the two shadows of Phantom's friends. They are seen, but only has shadows.

Not until today, I was there when Danny Phantom battled against some ghost or other, and I hide behind a bin, hoping that no one see's me.

I heard voices yelling.

And then the fights was over and I peeped around the bin, and my mouth dropped at the scene.

Danny Phantom, super hot ghost fighting ghost was hugging goth freak and super geek.

Those were the shadows.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Goth Freak whacked Phantom.

"What the hell?" yelled Phantom and jumped up a bit.

"You left us behind again" smiled Sam, wait? She smiled.

"Well, Skulker was threatening everyone" said Phantom.

"Dude, parents are coming, better change back" said Tucker as he looked at his ... thingy.

Phantom nodded and two rings appeared around waits, one went up and one went down.

Fenton jumped to the floor.

I ran.


	5. Paulina 2

TITLE: Paulina 2  
CHARACTERS: Paulina  
SUMMARY: Paulina thoughts about what she witnessed as she tried to get through school.

* * *

_I cannot believe it. Danny Fenton is Danny HOTNESS Phantom. _

_I can see them now. The three used to be weirdo's could be really popular. If they really wanted to. _

_We have English now. Mr Lancer. Great. _

_We were have way through the lesson when Danny raised his hand. _

_"Please sir, I really need to go to the toilet" he called and Mr Lancer rolled his eyes while everyone else laugh. _

_Laugh, oh yeah, hahahahahaha. Did they know that was fake. _

_"Number 1 or number 2?" asked Mr Lancer. Erm, gross. _

_"Number 2, so it may be a while. Bye bye" said Danny as he ran from the room. _

_Sam and Tucker shared a look as Mr Lancer sighed and got back to his lesson. _

_A full twenty minutes later Danny comes back to class. _

_He has a limp, black eye and a little bit of blood running from his ear. _

_"How did it go?" asked Mr Lancer, throwing a worried look at Danny. _

_"It was lethal" muttered Danny as he took a seat. _

_The lesson carried on has normal. _

_At lunch, Danny, Sam and Tucker were in deep conversation. About ghosts? _

_"Why are you looking at those losers?" asked Dash. I shook my head and turned to look at him. _

_"How you ever wondered who Phantom's helpers were?" I asked. _

_"Yes, but no one will ever figure it out" said Dash. _

_"I know who they are" I said to him. _

_"Really? You know who Phantom's helpers are?" Dash asked, way to loudly. _

_Suddenly Danny, Sam and Tucker way beside me. _

_"Loser germs!" yelled Sam and she rubbed her hands down Dash's shirt, causing him to scream. _

_"Hey Paulina, I would love to hear who Phantom's helpers are, come on" said Danny as he grabbed my hand. Tucker grabbed my other one and they pulled me away. _

_They threw me into a closet and Sam walked in after them. _

_"So, Paulina, who's Phantom's helpers?" asked Sam. _

_"You and Tucker, and Danny is Phantom" I tell them. _

_Danny jumps away from me. _

_"And how do you know that?" asked Tucker._

_"Saw you" I tell them. _

_"Do not tell anyone" said Sam. _

_"And who's going to stop me" I glared at them. _

_"Two experienced ghost hunters, daughter of ghost hunters or a ghost himself" smiled Sam. _

_"Jazz knows?" I asked._

_Danny snorted. _

_"Yep, he got caught by her saving your life" said Tucker. _

_"I promise not to tell, if Phantom goes on a date with me" I say. _

_"No" said Danny. _

_"Why ever not?" I asked. _

_"Because Phantom can not be seen with anyone other than Sam and Tucker else they be a target by other ghosts" said Danny. _

_"Can I at least get a kiss?" I asked, "with you in your Phantom form?"_

_"Sure" sighed Danny and he transformed. _

_He pecked my lips before quickly changing back and the three of them left. _

* * *

"Why on earth did you kiss her?" Sam asked Danny once they were away from Paulina.

"To keep my secret, but I went off her mega quick" said Danny.

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"She wanted Phantom, not Fenton. I'm both. I would like a girl who liked both of me" said Danny.

Sam went bright red and smiled.

* * *

**I know that this makes no sense. It is not supposed to. Paulina is confused and only wanting to get a date with Phantom. And the last part is from no one's pov and the talk about what just happened between the trio. **


	6. Motherly Love

TITLE: Motherly Love  
SUMMARY: Maddie wants to see her children while they sleep.

* * *

**DANIEL = 5, JASMINE = 7 **

Tomorrow, the Fenton Family were moving to live in a place called Amity Park so everything was into boxes but mattresses bed coverings and Jasmine's teddy.

Maddie got up from her mattress, and being careful to not disturb her husband, made her way into the hall.

First she went to Jasmine's room.

Jasmine was curled up, on her mattress, Albert Einstein secured in her little arms.

Second she went to Daniel's room.

In the middle of his mattress slept her youngest child, and only son. He was curled up, wrapping up in his blankets. He was smiling his his sleep.

Maddie went back to her room.

* * *

**DANIEL = 10, JAZZ = 12**

Maddie could not sleep. She had a feeling that there was something wrong with her children so she got out her bed to go and check.

In his room, Daniel was sleeping soundly. He was leaning toward the open curtains. Maddie sighed. Ever since Maddie gave Daniel a space book, under the name of his father of course, Daniel has wanted to see the stars. So whenever Maddie closed the curtains, he would get out his bed, open them and would be staring at the stars until he fell asleep. Maddie made her way over to the curtains and closed them.

On the bed, Daniel groaned and turned over.

Maddie shook her head and went to check on her daughter.

Jazz was lying on her bed, face frowned into what would give the appearance that she was having a nightmare. Maddie's thoughts were proven when Jazz moaned and turned over in her sleep, stressed.

Why would Jazz have a nightmare, she has not had one since she got that ... oh.

Maddie looked around the room and Albert sitting on the desk. She picked him and placed him on the bed. Jazz calmed down at once, and smiled as Maddie left the room.

She felt better now.

* * *

**DANNY = 14, JAZZ = 16**

Maddie felt really horrible. Today was supposed to be a good day for the Fenton household but all she ended up with was a annoyed, angry daughter and an unconscious son.

Today, Danny was electrocuted by the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Sam and Tucker were there and said that Danny tripped and he would not wake up.

Jack took Danny to his bed, and while jazz tried to control his temperature, Maddie phoned an Doctor.

He arrived and said that Danny just had a electric shock and should be awake soon.

Now, Jazz said to her parents to go and get some sleep and she would take of Danny.

Jack fell asleep at once while Maddie just could not find it in herself to sleep. She got out her bed, pecked her husband on the cheek and went to her son's room.

Jazz had fallen asleep.

Danny was lying as they had left him. On his back with his blankets pulled up to his waist and hands on top. He was facing the ceiling and was really really pale. He had broken out in sweat.

Jazz was sleeping with her head on her arm while holding Danny's hand.

Maddie smiled and went to Jazz's room. Lying all alone on her bed was Albert. Maddie lifted him up and went to Jazz's room. She carefully placed Albert beside her and went to the window and Maddie pulled open the curtains.

She stared at the stars for a few minutes before she headed back to her bed.

She knew, or hoped, that her family would be okay.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	7. Show Time

TITLE: Show Time  
SUMMARY: A new ghost wants dinner, halfa soup, but Vlad is to far away, so the Ghost Boy would have to do. BIG mistake.

* * *

Danny was sitting in his class when there was a face right in his.

Now it was not the face that he was expecting but the face of someone with green eyes, red skin and sharp teeth.

And he looked hungry.

Danny screamed and bolted away from his desk. He saw his entire class staring at the ... the... thing with fear in their eyes but all he could see was the thing wanted him.

"Halfa" said the thing and Danny, Sam and Tucker opened their eyes.

"What's a halfa?" someone idiot thought to ask.

"My dinner" said the thing and it lunged for poor Danny, who just got out of the way.

"What's a halfa though, beside your dinner?" the idiot asked again, Danny turned to the weirdo and said: "Dude?"

Even the thing was giving him a look.

"Who are you?" asked Sam.

"Someone who wants to know what a Halfa is?" asked the idiot.

"Are you new?" asked Tucker. Now the entire class was looking at him.

"Um, yes, Mr Lancer introduced me at the beginning of class" said the idiot.

"I did?" asked Mr Lancer.

"What's a halfa and why are you chasing after that boy?" asked the weirdo.

"He's an halfa" said the thing.

"What's your name anyway?" asked the weirdo.

"Dave" said the thing. Danny turned on the thing.

"Your name is seriously Dave?" he asked.

"Yes, Phantom" said Dave.

"Phantom, as in Ghost Boy, Phantom?" asked the weirdo.

"Yes" said Dave.

"So that is what a Halfa is, half human, half ghost" said the weirdo.

Everyone but Dave, Danny, Sam, Tucker and the weirdo burst out laughing.

"Don't be so stupid, there's no such thing as a halfa, and anyway theres no way a loser is the ghost boy" said Paulina, flipping her.

"Your not worth this" said Dave. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Try Vlad" said Danny.

"Can't, he's got a cat, I'm scared of cats" said Dave and he left.

Everyone got back on their seats, apart from the weirdo.

"Mr whatever you name is, please take a seat" said Mr Lancer. Getting weird looks, the weirdo took his seat.

"I am surrounded by idiots" he muttered.


	8. Mickey Burns

TITLE : Mickey Burns  
SUMMARY : Mickey is often underestimated, invisible metaphorically, so he sees things he should not see.

* * *

No one sees me.

Dash does not see me.

Paulina does not see me.

Star does not see me.

Valerie does not see me.

Tucker does not see me.

Sam does not see me.

And more importantly, the town super hero cannot see me.

Daniel Fenton used to be normal. Bullied by Dash, of course he is still bullied by Dash, but the bruises go away. He used to get brilliant marks, teachers would say he was following in the footsteps of his mother, father and sister. Scientists.

Everyone in Amity Park heard about Danny getting electrocuted, he was off school for two weeks and looked pale when he did come.

During the two weeks, only Sam and Tucker, and his family, were allowed to see him.

The trio became quiet and would always whisper, I noticed that Sam and Tucker started to carry weapons. Danny seemed to develop a bladder/bowel issue. His grades went down.

Then I was in the toilet when I heard someone come in. I peeked through the door and saw Fenton running into a nearby cubicle. A bright flash of light and Phantom flew out. Phantom was not popular at this time so I thought I was high, even though I do not take anything like that.

Then Phantom began appearing everywhere. I knew that a hero had been born, any smart person could see that he was being held and his eyes were red, controlled.

I saw when his big sister found and when he learned that his big sister found out.

I hope one day, he will get the recognition he deserves but until then, I'll keep unlocked the janitor doors with my dad's janitor's key.


End file.
